


Stalker

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Based on True Events, Boy Love, Dangers of social media, F/F, Family will always be there, M/M, Profanity, girl love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Ringabel and Tiz helping Fiora escape her ex.





	Stalker

“There you are Fiora! I’ve been looking for you!”

Melia lightly gasped once Fiora grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a room that was empty inside. She quickly closed the door gently hoping no one was around. The high entia slightly blushed once she realized her head was resting the homs’ chest. Fiora took a deep breath and let go of Melia.

“Fiora, I wanted to talk to you.”

“I do to Melia.”

Melia stepped back giving her some space.

“You first.”

Fiora scratched the back of her head.

“Melia, I am developing feelings for you…”

“You are?”

“I am. Ever since I started getting to know you better,” She was looking down at her shoes. “I just started developing feelings…”

Melia warmly smiled. She was hoping Fiora would say that since she was falling for her to.

“I feel the same Fiora but don’t you have a girlfriend?”

Fiora took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“I do but it’s just not working out for us anymore….”

Melia nodded. “I do agree. She’s very controlling and just downright rude.”

Fiora leaned her back against the wall in defeat and looked at the ceiling.

“You’ve noticed huh…”

The lavender woman placed her hand on her chin.

“I have. Fiora, it’s not a healthy relationship if someone is controlling you. I remember that time when she started yelling at you for simply talking to me…”

“I apologize for that Melia…”

"I noticed she hurts you to, you shouldn't tolerate someone to slap you.."

Melia got closer to Fiora. Both females made eye contact. The half-homs knew Fiora feared breaking up with her girlfriend because of her reaction.

“There’s no need to apologize Fiora.” The high entia cupped the homs’ face. “I will always be here for you until the end…”

“Melia…”

Both females leaned their heads closer until their lips met. The homs wrapped her arms around the high entia. The kiss was very passionate and loving. There was no sign of lust. After a while, the two females pulled away slightly panting.

“I do feel happy with you Melia.”

“Fiora, you deserve better. She does not deserve you.”

“I agree and it’s time for me to make things right.”

* * *

Melia was sitting far away from Fiora. She glared once she saw her girlfriend. She started growling. She wanted to strangle her. The high entia watched as Fiora and her girlfriend were talking. She noticed her girlfriend started to become possessive once Fiora mentioned the break up. The homs placed her hand on face once she heard the “I’ll kill myself” chant. She shook her head and took her leave. The girlfriend did not stop though. She was crying and hitting the homs’ back. People were looking and trying to pull her girlfriend away. Fiora made a run for it. Melia followed. The two females met and dashed out of the park before Fiora’s girlfriend could see her. At home, Melia and Fiora were making out passionately. The two females stopped kissing once she heard her phone ring. She shook her head once she realized it was her ex. She ignored the call. Melia noticed her ex was texting her nonstop. The high entia blocked her number.

“She’s such a creep…”

“What was I thinking when I got into a relationship with her…”

“You’re young, you don’t know…

“Well, I didn’t know she was going to be like that…”

Melia sighed. “Just let it go. It’s in the past and think about the future.”

“Thanks Melia…”

Melia and Fiora went back to making out. The phone rang again making Melia growl. The kiss broke and she checked Fiora’s phone. It was someone named Edea.

“Oh her!”

Fiora pressed the call button and a huge screen appeared in the air. There was Edea drinking tea while Agnes was making dinner.

“Hey Edea!”

“What’s happening Fiora!? Did you defeat Lucina’s blue-haired arse yet!?”

Fiora laughed. “Not yet.”

Edea noticed someone new.

“What happened to your girlfriend?”

“We broke up. She was too controlling, and I met Melia.”

“GOOD! She was a female dog anyways!”

Melia slightly chuckled from that response.

“She was so annoying!”

Agnes came over holding a glass of water.

“Indeed, she was.”

“Let’s face the truth Fiora, she only liked because of your money!”

“Yeah, and she would always try to have sex with you…”

Melia could not believe what she was hearing.

“Wow. That’s a very ungrateful person!”

“She never had sex with me, but she would always say things to me like I did not love her.”

The high entia felt anger building up.

“I believe in getting married first then having sex.”

Edea shook her head.

“And women complain about men just wanting sex? Well women just want money!”

Agnes was trying to seize the negativity.

“Don’t get me started to rant about women killing their husbands for their life insurance!”

Fiora felt Melia lean her head on her shoulder.

“I love you Fiora.”

“I love you too, Melia.”

Edea slapped Agnes bottom making her squeak.

“Well, I hope you and Melia have a good life together! We will see you soon!”

“Thanks, Edea!”

Edea turned off the screen.

“She hates Lucina.”

Melia chuckled. “Is she mad because she did not make it to Smash?”

Fiora started laughing. “That’s what it is huh?”

* * *

The two females were holding hands as they walked around the park. Strangers were saying they were cute together and awing them. Melia started holding Fiora’s arm. Ringabel and Tiz were sitting on the bench and watching the ducks swim around. Both males laughed once they saw the baby ducks swimming around. They threw bird food on the grass and watched the baby ducks eat the food. They continued walking and saw Melia and Fiora.

“Hi ladies!”

“Hey Ringabel!”

Melia and Fiora walked passed the two males. Ringabel and Tiz noticed Shulk was trying to contact them. They picked up the phone and Shulk appeared on the screen along with Robin.

"Hey friends!"

"Hi Ringabel and Tiz!"

"What you two doing?"

"Were about to do our music video."

"Cool. Cool. What's it about?"

Fiora stopped walking once she saw someone familiar.

“Oh no, it’s her…”

The high entia started becoming infuriated.

“I don’t think she saw us…”

“Uhh…lets get out of here….”

Both females dashed away from the other side passing Ringabel and Tiz.

“Hi ladies!”

Sweat flowed down Tiz’s face once he realized who the person was they were sprinting away from. Shulk and Robin realized who it was and stared at Ringabel and Tiz silently.

"You're on your own pals..."

Shulk hung up.

_“Oh hell no…”_

“Hm?”

Ringabel turned his head and his smile faded away.

“Oh shit…”

The two males used their staff to teleport themselves away from the psychopath.

“Now her friends are texting me!”

“Just block them!”

Fiora began blocking their numbers. She saw another frightening message.

_“If I can’t have you, no one else can!”_

Melia face palmed herself. It was that stupid sentence again she heard many times. She blocked the number.

“I think we should report to the authorities…”

“I think so too…”

Fiora became very infuriated once she saw a letter in her email.

“Read this! This is- ARRGH!”

Melia read the letter.

“What the hell!? Are you fuckin’ kidding me!? This whore had the nerve to pretend to be someone else and claim Fiora ‘killed’ her girlfriend!? What the fuck is this girl’s problem!?!”

Ringabel and Tiz came out of nowhere.

“She’s trying to cause unnecessary drama…”

“But seriously!?” Melia showed the note that said, _“You fuckin’ killed her Fiora! You fuckin’ killed her!”_

Ringabel thought of an idea.

“Contact the authorities and delete your email. As long as she knows your email, she’s going to continue to harass you…”

Tiz stepped in.

“You will need to change your number to.”

“I already blocked her number.”

Denny came over with a stern look. He did not look so happy.

Ringabel and Tiz stepped aside.

“Fiora, are you aware your ex has made over 10 accounts?”

Ringabel started laughing.

“10 accounts!? NO LIFE!”

Tiz wanted to yank his hair out.

"Can't she get the fact that Fiora has moved on and she needs to let her go!?"

Denny crossed his arms.

"You know how it is. There's always an excuse. She's just trying to get Fiora back."

* * *

Ringabel and Tiz were watching Shulk and Robin’s music video. Both males were holding hands while sitting on the couch. The video was about Shulk going into depression once Robin was killed in battle. The homs was drinking heavily to try to get Robin off his mind.

_“You're gone and I gotta stay high_

_All the time, to keep you off my mind_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_High, all the time, to keep you off my mind_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Spend my days locked in a haze, tryin’ forget you, babe_

_I fall back down_

_I gotta stay high, all my life, to forget I'm missin' you_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh”_

“That’s a really good song.”

Ringabel nodded.

“It’s very sad.”

“Shulk and Robin did a good job reacting it.”

Both males started laughing. Yew came over reading a strange text.

“Big brother, this girl keeps asking about Fiora.”

Denny took the phone and read the message.

_“Who is she talking to?”_

The Kaiser oblivion blocked the number. He made a clean sweep of Fiora’s electronics. Now it was impossible for her ex to contact her. The family contacted the authorities and her ex never bothered her again. Yew was holding a Therion plushie.

“This is why I’m never getting into a relationship…”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my cousin's experience about her ex that wouldn't leave her alone once she found someone else. From what I remembered, her ex made 10 accounts online and was sending her harassing messages. They were even contacting both my brothers. This is one of the reasons why I never want to be in a relationship because that's scary.... ._.
> 
> Yeah...I'm never getting facebook...


End file.
